


The First Meeting

by UnexplainedEntity



Series: Coffee Shops and Late Night Texts [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey introduces Duncan to Rythian who is actually closer than Duncan expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

All Zoeya tells me about is her friend that looks cute. As much as I hate telling my close friend that I need help finding a boyfriend or at least someone to go out on a date with, I am glad she tries. 

"You two would make a great couple, I should really set you two up!" she squealed. 

"Zozo, I don't even know who they are and I'm pretty sure it'll be basically a blind date and you know how I feel about blind dates," I grumbled. 

"I have his number! You guys can text!"

I sighed and took the number of her friend anyway. All I knew about him is that his name is Rythian. The entire arrangement made me feel jittery. My hands were trembling as I typed a message to send to him.

You: Hi, I'm Duncan... Zoeya sent me your number? I'm assuming she told you about me…

It took him four seconds to reply. 

+XXXX XXXX: Ah you're Duncan! I'm Rythian, Zo's friend. She told me everything about you. Nothing negative has slipped past her lips, I only hear positive things. ^_^

I immediately added his number to my contacts.

You: Hahaha… Good because I will kill her if she mocked me. >:(

Rythian: Ahhh that's the Zo I know. She's absolutely terrible! XD

You: So uhm let's talk?

Rythian: Yeah… You're going first because I have literally no experience in this.

You: Wait, you're a virgin?

Rythian: Yup... And I'm 22 years old :P

You: wow you're old af. 

Rythian: excuse you, Mister 20 year old. 

You: You seem to know more about me, Zoeya's friend :I

Rythian: I know my way around. And Zo always tries sets me up with people. 

You: what why

Rythian: Because she thinks I'm deprived and need to get out more and get laid more often. 

You: ew what 

Rythian: Nevermind... 

You: Why do you text in proper English and not short forms or anything? 

Rythian: Because why not? 

You: Ryth... :I

Rythian: wuld u lyke if I txted lyke dis?

You: ew no that's gross what

Rythian: I have no idea, that's why everyone decided for me to type in proper English. 

You: We're straying off topic, tell me about yourself

Rythian: What do you want to know?

You: A/S/L (Age / Sex / Location)

Rythian: 22/Male/Dominating Uranus 

You: Ew what hahaha 

Rythian: :P

We texted and texted and texted for hours on end, till late in the night when I had to get some sleep because we both were working tomorrow. 

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>


End file.
